


focus and greed

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Shirtlessness, set one year in the future, you know when hinata does the scary eyes thing? yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: As Shouyou pushes him against the wall, warm and calloused hands splayed across his bare chest, lips moving hungrily against his own, Kenma considers that perhaps this unexpected development was not so unexpected after all.





	focus and greed

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isnt manga compliant unfortunately but listen. i dont care

As Shouyou pushes him against the wall, warm and calloused hands splayed across his bare chest, lips moving hungrily against his own, Kenma considers that perhaps this unexpected development was not so unexpected after all. It certainly isn’t the first time he’s seen his boyfriend in such a greedy state of mind.

It was mostly on the court that this version of Shouyou seemed to appear. Kenma had noticed it even that first time, when Shouyou had jumped for a set that hadn’t been meant for him and collided with Karasuno’s bearded former ace in midair. To someone not so observant or who didn’t understand Shouyou, it had just been a simple miscommunication between teammates, nothing more. However, Kenma was neither of these. He’d seen the unwavering intent with which Shouyou jumped and the dark, hungry look in his eyes as he focused on the ball that he  _ knew _ with every fiber of his being was his and his alone…

Until it wasn’t. Shouyou had returned to his usual self immediately afterwards, apologizing profusely, and the game had resumed, but there was no denying in Kenma’s mind that  _ something _ had just shifted dramatically, and he knew the rest of Shouyou’s team felt it too. That rapacious stare appeared again from time to time, now accompanied by a set jaw and tense body language that made it seem as though Shouyou was having to physically restrain himself from following his desires. And every time he saw it, Kenma felt a shiver of mixed excitement and fear run through his body. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out why; his opponent was maturing into a greater challenge, and Kenma could hardly wait to face him head-on.

But this time, it is different. Kenma had been on the receiving end of Shouyou’s avaricious glare before, but only as an enemy, as an obstacle set between Karasuno and victory. Now, however, as Shouyou’s hands move down to Kenma’s waist, as he kisses Kenma again and again without satiation, Kenma for the first time finds  _ himself _ to be the object of Shouyou’s selfish desire, and it is nothing short of exhilarating. Like sunlight focused through a magnifying glass, Shouyou’s touch and his covetous gaze cause Kenma to burn in the most exquisite way.

“I want,” Shouyou whispers breathlessly onto Kenma’s lips between kisses, “you.”

Kenma, who until now had been unsure of what to do with his arms (it had all happened so suddenly), cups Shouyou’s face with both hands, like something precious. Because in the end, Kenma is greedy too.

“Shouyou, I’m already yours.”

The doorbell rings. Just like before, this version of Shouyou vanishes into thin air.

“Ah! That must be Kuroo-san!” he exclaims, eyes that a moment ago were clouded with craving now sparkling excitedly. Before Kenma can even answer, Shouyou has dashed out of Kenma’s room to let the older boy into the apartment. Kenma realizes with embarrassment that he is still half-naked and pulls a shirt on, not wanting Kuroo to get any ideas about what the two of them were up to. With a small sigh he joins his boyfriend and best friend in the entryway, where Kuroo is greeting Shouyou by ruffling his hair maybe a little too hard.

“Oi, knock it off,” Kenma chastises, grabbing Shouyou’s hand and pulling him away from Kuroo’s reach. “Be nice to my boyfriend or I’ll kick you out.”

“I  _ was _ being nice,” Kuroo says indignantly, “Now, c’mon, are we going or what?”

“Yeah, let’s go! I wanna see the Skytree!” Shouyou says brightly and pulls Kenma outside, Kuroo following behind and locking the door with his copy of Kenma’s key.

As Shouyou chats animatedly with Kuroo about what university is like (Kuroo is enjoying it so far) and if the former Nekoma captain is still playing volleyball (of course he is, what kind of question is that?), Kenma squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, and Shouyou does not miss a beat in squeezing back. Kenma smiles and decides he won’t give Kuroo a hard time for interrupting them after all.

Once again, things have changed in a big way, and Kenma eagerly awaits his next chance to confront Shouyou’s greed face-to-face.

**Author's Note:**

> why was kenma shirtless in the first place? we just dont know
> 
> find me on twitter @killiakill we can be hype for season 4 together


End file.
